Love hurts
by Fairytailanimefreak101
Summary: Lucy just wanted to confess to natsu that she loves him but when she tries its too late hes with lisanna. Nalu Jerza Gruvia Rowen.
1. Chapter 1

(Lucy pov)

It was another day in mongolia I was walking to my favorite guild today i'm going to confess my love to a certain dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel.I just hope he loves me to but then again theres Lisanna I shouldn't be worrying about it but i'm really I was walking I saw levy so I called out to her ''Hey Levy wait up''I said and then she stopped and waved at me ''Hey Lu-chan going to the guild''? Levy says to me."Yea how about you"? I say to her "yep let go together then" she said.I smile at her and say "sure lets go".Before we knew it we in front of the guild hall I stop and ask levy "Hey are you going to confess your love to gajeel"?She stares at me for a moment but says "yea i'll do it if you confess to natsu first".

I stared at her for a minuet and said "I was planning on doing that anyways".I started to giggle when I saw her face she seemed so shocked I heard her say "well don't i feel stupid"."come'on levy lets go in"I say to her "okay" She says to we walked in i was looking for natsu when I found him he was talking to lisanna I felt my heart beat really fast as I walk towards them."Hey natsu lisanna" I say to them lisanna turned to me and said "Hey lucy whats up".Then natsu turned to me and said "Guess what luce me and lisanna are a couple isn't that good news".i stared at them for awhile shocked and hurt but i covered it up and said "Congratulation you two you guys make a really cute couple".I see them smileing and then natsu says "Sorry luce but were going to go fishing with happy so see you around"."Okay"I say to them I tried not to cry when i saw them walk out hand to hand.

I walk up to the bar and Mira comes up and asks me "Whats wrong lucy you seem really down"I smile to her and says"Don't worry mira its nothing can I get some whiskey please"."Sure thing sweetie".I heard her say after she gives me a drink she leaves to the back room I saw Juvia crying so I go up to her and ask her "Whats wrong".She says "Gray-sama told juvia that he doesn't love juvia".I smile and hug her "I know the feeling"."Hey juvia do you want to have a sleepover at my house so we can forget about boys"?I asked her she said "Sure i'll meet you there".Then she leaves to go pack and I go home as well to get ready for tonight."Why cant natsu love me" i say to myself as I walk to my house.


	2. Surprise

(Lucy pov)

When I got to my house I saw Wendy at my front door crying I run up to her hug her and asks her "Whats wrong this isn't like you". She turned around and hugged lucy and said "I was going to tell romeo that I love him but when I tried finding him I saw him kissing another girl". I was shocked to here that romeo had a girlfriend already and then I saw that she had her stuff with her "Wendy do you want to spend the night with me and juvia tonight were both heartbroken too". I said to her she smiled at me and said "Yes please I really could use someone to talk to". I smiled back and said "Okay lets get you settled in okay"."Okay" she said.

(Wendys pov)

After I told lucy my problem I felt so much better but I also feel sorry for lucy and juvia they both are heart broken like hurts knowing that the one you love wont love you back because they love someone else it really sucks."Hey wendy do you want anything to drink"? I snapped out of my thought as I heard lucy call my name and said "Um water please".Just when she was about to get my drink there was a knock on her door she asked me to go get it and when I did I saw juvia standing there with her stuff I go up and hug her."Juvia i'm so sorry that gray doesn't love you if it makes you feel better romeo doesn't love me either"."Its okay wendy juvia is happy".I stared at her for a minuet shocked she was happy that gray doesn't love her "If gray-sama doesn't love juvia then thats okay cause juvia has her friends and thats all juvia needs". I smile at her and help her bring her stuff in.

(Juvia pov)

Juvia is so happy that wendy was here as well the more friends juvia has around her the better juvia feels I go up to lucy and hug her "Thank you so much lucy juvia is really happy that you guys are supportive of juvia thank you" I say to her. "Its okay juvia thats what friends are for right". Juvia heard lucy say."Okay girls lets get this party started" Lucy said. Juvia and Wendy shouted "Yea".

-(Natsus pov)

I was walking to the forest to go fishing with lisanna and happy but for some reason it just doesn't feel right I don't know why but It feels like lucy should be with me not lisanna."Hey natsu were here" I heard lisanna say snapping me out of my thought and said "Oh okay" She giggled at me and walked us to the river to get some fish for we were done happy took a nap on lisanna's lap she turns to me and says "Natsu do you love lucy". I stared at her shocked do I love lucy? "If you do its okay i'm not mad or anything I think you guys would look cute and happy together".I smiled at her and hugged her "I'm sorry lisanna its hard to pick right now I don't know who to pick". "Well when you decide please let me know natsu until then do you still want to date or you just want to be friends for now?" She said to me. Again I smiled and kissed her cheek "Yes we can still date until I know if I love lucy or not". I said to her she smiled and put her head on my shoulder and started to fall asleep I couldn't help but fall asleep with her.

(Lisanna pov)

Even if natsu picks lucy over me its okay nothing is going to change my feelings with natsu and lucy will still be my best friend. I look up and see natsu sleeping on me I smiled and gently pushed him back on the couch I got up and kissed his cheek and walked out the door. As I was walking home I saw a wishing well I walked up to it and made a wish "I wish that natsu and lucy can be together". After I said that I walked to mira and elfmans home.

(lucy pov)

Me juvia and wendy were laughing so hard we couldn't breathe we were talking about how mira is always trying to hook people up and her plan failing."You know this is really fun you know just us hanging out laughing and no giving a care in the world" I said. "Juvia thinks this is fun to no boys to worry about and juvia has her best friends with her juvia couldn't ask for anything else". She said.I smiled at her i'm glad that shes happy and not thinking about gray" "This is fun lucy I haven't had this much fun in awhile".Wendy said. Just when I was going to say something I heard a knock at the door I looked at the girls and asked "Um are you guys expecting something or some one"? They shook there heads no so I get up to walk to the door and when I answered it I was see them here and so were the other girls.


	3. Fight?

(Lucy pov)

I was still shocked to see Sting Lyon and some little kid about Wendys age "What are you doing here and how did you find out where I live." I said. "Well is that anyway to treat a bunch of guys who came all the way here to spend time with you three beautiful ladies." I heard Sting say snapping me out of my thought "Aren't you going to invite us in or are you just going to make us wait outside." Lyon said. I move out of the way and invite them in Lyon went straight to juvia and said "Juvia how have you been my heart was hurting not being around you." "Lyon-sama juvia is fine" she said blushing deep red. I turned around to see the little kid trying to hit on wendy "Hey sting who is this little boy?" I said to him and I heard him say "Thats my little cousin alex and before you ask hes not a dragon slayer he has no powers." I jumped when I feel him hugging my waist I ask "What are you doing." "Claming my mate" he said making me shudder I tried looking at juvia or wendy for help but they seem busy I tried pushing him off but he dragged me into my room and pushed me on the bed and said "Lets have some fun." "Sting why are you doing this you have yukino you don't need me." I said half scared and half excited "Yukino is nothing to me just a friend lucy its you I want and need not her." He said just when I was about to kiss him Wendy runs in and says "natsu gray and romeo are here." "What"! I screamed and ran into the living room.

(juvia pov)

Juvia was trying to get wendys attention but lyon-sama keeps distracting juvia "Juvia can I ask you something?" Juvia heard lyon-sama say "Of course what is it." He said "Can I kiss you I heard about what happen between you and gray I want you to know I can fill your heart with the love that gray didn't do." "Lyon-sama" Juvia was about to kiss Lyon but then someone broke lucys door. "Gray-sama" Juvia said shocked. "Juvia what the hell are you doing with that lyon bastard." I heard gray-sama yell. Gray-sama pulled me away from Lyon-sama and started yelling "Stay away from her got me." "Whats going on?" I heard lucy say. She stoped yelling when she saw natsu at the door way looking at sting and he looked like he can murder someone.

(Natsu pov)

When I saw sting walk out of lucys room my blood started to boil that bastard was looking at me while he was holding lucy around the waist.I walked up to him took his arm away from her waist and threw him against the wall I was about to punch him but then lucys voice made me stop "Natsu stop don't hurt him please." "Why not hes taking advantage of you why the hell would you let him." I said half yelling half whispering "Maybe I wanted him to natsu." I heard her yell I was shocked "Maybe I wanted sting to take advantage of me maybe I wanted him to make me his mate why should you care you have lisanna anyways." She yelled and she started crying I felt so guilty right there.

(Romeos pov)

When I saw natsu go after sting I saw a guy hugging my wendy thats right I said my wendy so I walk up to him and take wendy away from him "Who are you and why are you touching wendy." I say clearing angry at him he just laughed and said "None of your buisness are that romeo guy who hurt wendy cause if you are then i'm just going to hurt you." I pushed wendy back getting ready to hurt him but stopped when I heard a loud yelling sounding like lucy "Everyone who wasn't invited get out now just leave." I saw gray and natsu getting ready to leave so I walked away but not without saying "Next time I see you your going to wish you never met me." After that I walked out with natsu and gray I can see natsu crying and gray to I started to cry as well we all lost the love of our lives to a bunch of guys. "Romeo" I heard natsu say snapping out of my thought he was crying but said "I promise ... we will get those girls back even if it means killing those guys." I smiled and said "okay." and started walking to the guild with them.

(Wendy pov)

I ran straight to alex "Why would you hurt him alex I know he broke my heart but still it had nothing to do with you." I said to him and he said "Cause he hurt the girl i'm starting to fall in love with I wont deal with anyone who hurts you wendy." Then he kisses my head and smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

(Lucy pov)

I turned to sting and said "Please leave sting all of you I will think about being your mate just please leave I think we all need some alone time so please." He kisses me straight on the lips and says "Okay we will we'll come back later okay I love you Lucy Heartfilia." i smiled at that then I saw him go to lyon and alex telling them to leave and I smiled at juvia and wendy because they were both blushing "Hey girls lets get some sleep we can talk about this tomorrow okay and we'll clean this up as well." "Okay"They both say at the same time I got some pillows and blankets once we were settled we all went to sleep.

(Lisanna pov)

I was cooking some fish for happy when I heard the door open I go out to greet natsu but I saw him he looked terrible "Natsu what happened are you okay?" I said he looked at me and said "Lisanna we need to talk." "Ok" I said as we sat on the couch he took my hands and said "I'm sorry lisanna but I love lucy please don't hate me or lucy." I was shocked but happy and said "Okay natsu I'm not mad at you and i'm not mad at lucy and before you ask yes you and I are still friends and lucy and me are still best friend." I giggled when I saw his reaction "Why are you and lucy best friends and were still friends?" I laughed and got up and said "Well the fish is ready i'm going to go and help mira-nee with the guild I hope you don't mind." "No um thanks lisanna." He said "I hope things go well between you and and lucy" I said and he said "thanks." I walked out and smiled "I'm glad that natsu picked lucy." I said to myself and walked to the guild.


	4. ERZA?

(Lucy pov)

I cant believe all this happened just because I had sting and lyon here they had no reason to be here right? I was pulled out of my thought when wendy started to call my name "What is it wendy?" I ask the little blue haired mage. "Why did romeo come here he was suppose to be with amy not me right?" I stared down at her and gave her a small smile "The boys probally came here to annoy us wendy don't let it bother you." I heard juvia say. "I'm really confused about how love works." At that me and juvia started to laugh,she really has some learning to do about love."Wendy what do you think about alex do you think hes the one for you or no?'' I heard juvia say. "Juvia thinks that you two would make a really cute couple." she said and I smiled at that and I agreed they did make a really cute couple but then again she still likes romeo. Just then I heard a knock at the door wendy went to answer it and we all saw erza standing there looking sad and hurt. "ERZA!" we all screamed as we saw her fall but me and juvia caught her in time.

(Erza pov)

I woke up inside lucy's room I saw wendy,juvia,and lucy looking at me with worry in there eyes. I sat up and said "I bet your wondering what i'm doing here all injured huh." They shook their heads yes I sighed and started to tell them the story.

Flashback

I was walking to the guild until I saw a guy with blue hair curiose I looked and saw Jellal I was about to say hi but then I saw another girl run up to him and hug him. I saw that it was mirneva I was so angry I ran over there and requip my armor to heavens wheel and started to attack her their is no way in hell I would let her steal my I attacked her I wasnt about to let her steal my boyfriend not when i'm alive I said to myself as I was fighting she was fighting back but stopped when Jellal yelled my name and when I did it was a big mistake one hit from one of her spells knocked me down I got up I saw Jellal run towards me "Leave me alone Jellal I hate you!" I shouted and ran to Lucys house.

End of flash back

"So thats what happened it was very,painful but I think hes going to choose mirneva over me anyways and I didn't want to see it so I ran and to think I ran away from an enemy I lost to when do I ever lose" I said crying again "Aw Erza don't worry i'm sure that Jellal didnt mean to make you lose its okay you want me to send Loki" I heard Lucy say and I giggled a little that made me happy then all of a sudden I felt a few arms around me and I smiled when I saw it was Lucy Wendy and Juvia I dont need a boyfriend I have friends.

(Jellal pov)

When I saw Erza attack minerva I was shocked and wondering why she was fighting her she wasnt doing anything to hurt me it was just a friendly hug I mean I can understand her not to trust her after what happened to lucy but still she changed. I felt so bad when I saw Erza lose I tried to run over there to help her but as soon as I ran she yelled "Leave me alone Jellal I hate you!" what she said shocked me I cant believe she said that "Minerva why did you fight Erza back you said that if I let you hug me and she catches us you werent going to fight but instead you fought why?" I said as tears started falling from my face "Because I hate her I was just using you just to get to her and now that I saw poor little Erza cry I dont need you anymore so goodbye loser" I heard her say as she walked off "Erza i'm so sorry." I said to myself so sorry.


End file.
